The inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, relate to processors including key management circuits and methods of operating key management circuits.
As semiconductor manufacturing techniques improve, the performance of personal electronic devices, such as personal computers, notebook computers, smart phones, smart pads, etc. has become more highly developed.
The information stored and processed on a personal electronic device may include personal information, confidential information, or other sensitive information. For example, a personal electronic device may store personal information (e.g., note, diary, etc.), personal financial information (e.g., certificate, credit card settlement information, etc.) and the like. Unintended disclosure of such information, such as disclosure due to hacking, can be highly damaging to a user of the device.
Encryption and decryption schemes are used to improve security of the contents stored on a person electronic device. With the encryption and decryption schemes, data to be stored in the person electronic device is encrypted, and the encrypted data may be decrypted when the person electronic device uses the data. Unintended disclosure of personal information may be avoided by encrypting the data and storing encrypted data.
However, hacking techniques are constantly being developed that may be capable of incapacitating the encryption and decryption schemes. Thus, there is an increasing demand for encryption and decryption schemes that are capable of blocking hacking attempts and implementing a high level of security.